


Begin Again

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I prefer writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Based on the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift, this little ficlet shows Newt changing and realizing he doesn't love Leta any longer. It's time for someone new.





	

All Newt Scamander knew was hurt. He was still trying to let go of Leta Lestrange but also accepted that he just couldn’t. They had broken up a year or so ago. It was so hard to be over her even though Newt’s rational side was telling him it was time.

However, He forced himself to go on this date with a girl set up by his good friend, Jacob Kowalski because Jacob was kind enough to try. He recognized Newt needed to get out and live again after the break-up. Newt preferred to stay inside with all his animals but that wasn’t living. That was hiding.

The girl was a sweet, mousy thing named Tina Goldstein. A student at Illvermony College the college right next to Newt’s own Hogwarts University, she smiled when seeing Newt heading to the cafe where the date was to take place. She had an air of confidence about her that he admired.

“I’m Tina. Tina Goldstein.” She stuck out her hand.

“Newt Scamander.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander.” She blushed ever so slightly as they shook hands.

“Likewise, Miss Goldstein.”

It surprised Newt how punctual this girl was because Leda was nearly always late to their engagements and needed a reminder constantly to even be close.

As they started talking, the entire time Newt was smiling. For the first time in a year he laughed out loud as he told Tina jokes Leda never found funny and smiled at her talking about her family. He talked about his animals and she listened to him intently the entire time, something Leta did only on occasion.

Tina was also enjoying herself immensely. She couldn’t understand why Leta Lestrange broke up with this fascinating, charming young man. He may be a little on the quirkier side what with his love of animals and social awkwardness. But he was sweet, genuine and earnest.

Despite being unhappy at how hurt he seemed at first, she was happy the break-up had happened because they never would have had this opportunity to meet and talk.

As their time together came to an end, Tina stood up and smiled.

“This was so nice, Mr. Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt. And yes this was extremely pleasant. I needed someone to really listen to me.”

“I am glad I could be that person if just for tonight. I hope to see you again.”

“May I…walk you to your car?”

“Oh. I mean… if you want to I suppose. I parked a bit far away.” She admitted sheepishly.

“I’m fine with that.” He offered her his arm with a smile.

“Alrighty then, Newt.”

As they were walking to the car, Newt thought about bringing Leta up. He had to get it out. But once Tina started talking about her sister’s Christmas traditions, he was entranced all over again. He forgot about Leta and the heartache of the last year.

It was finally time to start anew.


End file.
